


Working Parts

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [12]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: The competitive spirit gets between Gamora and Nebula gets out of hand. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Gamora/Nebula (Marvel)
Series: Marvelous Encounters [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 8





	Working Parts

**Working Parts(Gamora and Nebula)**  
“We should stop fighting. Learn to come to some kind of common ground.”

Gamora and Nebula laid on the ground and then crawled towards each other. Nebula half-wanted to tear out Gamora’s throat, but the more she considered this, the more she realized she just wanted Gamora in other ways. Gamora looked at her with an eye.

“I’m sure we can just kiss and make up,” Nebula said.

She framed the statement quite sarcastically. However, Gamora reached over and kissed Nebula. Nebula returned the fire, her tongue jammed down into her sister’s throat. Oh, the blue skinned beauty and the green skinned beauty moved into each other. Their clothing had been torn during their latest fight anyway, so something subconscious was going on into her body. 

Despite her cybernetic parts, Nebula still had all of the pleasure centers to make it count. And Gamora spread her legs and guided her fingers deep inside of her. Nebula’s wet hot walls parted with Gamora pushing her pussy into her.

“Thankfully, Thanos didn’t have this replaced,” Gamora commented. “Or these.”

Gamora squeezed Nebula’s breasts and sent waves of pleasure through her body. Oh, Nebula just lost it, lost it completely, with those fingers guiding all the way into her body and over her breasts. Gamora always knew how to find her weaknesses, no matter how much Nebula guarded them.

“You just wait until I get on top of you.”

“I’ve been waiting for that one for a long time.”

With those words, Gamora dove between Nebula’s legs and started to eat her out. Oh, how could Gamora get the better of her, so often and like this. Nebula had no idea. She had no idea, all she had to do was spread her legs and keep taking everything her sister could give to her.

Gamora decided to remove her clothes the rest of the way in between licks and sucks of Nebula’s juicy cunt. And then she turned around, pussy in front of Nebula’s face. She still ate her out. And now Nebula returned the favor, eating Gamora out over and over again.

Oh, Nebula could not believe her sister came on top in another battle field. Yet, this filled Nebula with determination. The two mutually pleasured each other’s pussies. There were some species throughout the galaxies who referred to this as a sixty-nine position. Gamora and Nebula matched each other stroke for stroke until they exploded all over the place for each other. 

Gamora pulled up and cupped Nebula’s face. The two of them made out with each other, with Gamora running her hands all over Nebula’s blue skin. Her nipples stuck up and Gamora leaned in to kiss her nipples hard. Nebula closed her eyes, as constant waves of pleasure spread through her body. Oh, she could feel really good for this one. Really, really good as it turned out. 

The very second Gamora rose up, she slipped some kind of belt on herself. The belt retracted and revealed a penis which was the same shade of green as Gamora’s body.

“Rocket picked some of these up.”

“And why did your ferret pick up sex toys?” Nebula asked.

“To be honest, it’s better I don’t ask these questions.”

With that, Gamora spread Nebula’s legs. The belt melded with her skin and nerve centers. Her cock throbbed in anticipation and desire, ready to take her sister. Nebula parted her thighs and allowed Gamora inside of her. Gamora pushed down and buried her nice, thick green cock down into Nebula’s hot body.

Nebula closed her eyes and could feel what Gamora was doing to her. Pleasure, to say the very least. Pleasure, to feel their bodies just pumping together back and forth. Gamora guided her hands down Nebula and squeezed her breasts. Nebula tightened around her.

Oh, Nebula was so tight and it felt so amazing to be all the way inside of her. Gamora rode her over and over again, slapping her thighs down. Their bodies connected together with Gamora putting her finger on Nebula’s nipple and squeezing it. 

“Tell me to slow down and I will.”

Oh, Nebula would not tell Gamora that. To tell her that, would be an admission of defeat. And that was something which Gamora did not wish to do. Gamora leaned all the way into Nebula and pumped back and forth. Nebula wrapped her legs tight around Gamora and encouraged her to ride faster.

So, Gamora did and she worked down hard to smash Nebula’s tight pussy. Nebula gave as good as she got and pumped her hips up. The two skilled sisters matched each other, stroke for stroke, until Gamora crammed herself down into Nebula’s body and pushed all the way down into her. 

Nebula tried not to lose it. But her desperate attempts to make her sister cum, just drove Nebula all the way to the edge. Her pussy went off completely, with Gamora riding her deeper and deeper. The more she stretched Nebula, the more she got it. 

Gamora wanted a change of avenue and Nebula got all all fours so she could present that change of avenue. With a big smile on her face, Gamora grabbed onto Nebula’s ass and plunged into her from behind. The green-skinned space babe drove her into her body and made her cry out in pleasure. 

A small smile passed through the face of the Deadliest Woman in the galaxy as she grabbed Nebula’s tits and milked them. Oh, every part of her just tingled and so did Gamora. Their thighs slapped together when Gamora pushed deeper and deeper. Nebula tightened around Gamora and made an attempt to milk her.

“Nice try.”

Despite Gamora’s words of bravado, she was getting close. The belt really did enhance her pleasure centers when using it. The deeper Gamora pumped inside of Nebula, the more she tightened. Those hot moans only increased the deeper Gamora buried herself into Nebula.

Closer, Gamora thought. Closer. She rode out another intense orgasm on her sister’s behalf, before she really went all the way in with the thrusting. Gamora knew she was about ready to explode so it was time to let it all in.

Nebula and Gamora came at the same time. Nebula’s hungry pussy squeezed Gamora’s cock when she pushed down into her body. The sex toy really caused Gamora to cum harder, or maybe it was the fact she finally got her hands on Nebula in this way after years of sexual tension. At this point, it was extremely hard to tell. 

Gamora rode her deeper and deeper and she really did cum a lot inside of Nebula. Nebula’s pussy tightened and hugged her in all of the right ways when Gamora finished up inside of her. One more thrust and one more squeeze of Nebula’s ass set her off as well.

Maybe another day, but right now, Gamora just decided to stick with the fruits of Nebula’s pussy. 

The few thrusts finished up with Nebula dropping down onto the ground, drooling in more ways than one. Gamora pulled up Nebula and wrapped her arms around her. Nebula stiffened for a second, but she realized this was an embrace and not an attempt to strangle her.

At least not yet. Always vigilant.

“Next time, I’ll be wearing the belt.”

Gamora and Nebula kissed each other. Gamora would see about that. Their bodies came close to each other, and Gamora knew it would only be a matter of seconds before round two began.  
 **End.**


End file.
